


[Podfic] Ephemera

by sallysparrow017



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 3 [9]
Category: Stardust - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic Broken Telephone 2017, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of recrudescence's 'Ephemera'.Somewhere in the hubbub after the wedding outside Wall, Humphrey was introduced to the older gentleman several seats over.





	[Podfic] Ephemera

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ephemera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521) by [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence). 



Author: recrudescence  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Stardust  
Pairing: Captain Shakespeare/Humphrey

 

Length: 00:05:41  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Ephemera.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘Art-school-hood’ by Yoko Kanno.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
